Avant la falaise
by torezu
Summary: "Avec maman? Comment ça? Je croyais qu'une déesse ne pouvait pas être dans le monde des humains."  "Tu ne peux plus faire machine arrière mais je peux encore t'offrir une bonne condition en tant qu'humaine, loin de ce fils de pêcheur."
1. Chapter 1

Fujimoto marchait d'un pas décidé dans la petite allée menant à la maison de Sosuke. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Ponyo s'était transformée en humaine et il ne les avait pas vu depuis ce fameux jour de montée des eaux. La vie semblait avoir repris son cours maintenant que la déesse avait rendu aux habitants leurs routes, leurs maisons et la bonne vieille école maternelle. Les petites sœurs de Ponyo avaient aidé leur mère en grignotant les vagues jusqu'au niveau initial de la mer. A peine quelques jours plus tard, des chercheurs renommés avaient débarqués pour analyser l'eau et comprendre comment des monstres marins datant de l'ère précambrienne étaient réapparus.

Le grincement de la pompe à eau de Fujimoto avertit Lisa de sa visite.

« Ah ça doit être ton papa Ponyo.

Sosuke et sa petite camarade étaient en train de jouer à chifoumi dans le salon. Quand Ponyo entendit la nouvelle, elle se contenta de croiser les bras d'un air contrit. Sosuke courut jusqu'à la porte, ravi de pouvoir accueillir un invité: le papa de Ponyo!

Fujimoto avait à peine levé sa main pour frapper que la porte s'ouvrit:

_ Bonjour monsieur Fujimot…

Un jet d'eau sortit de la pompe et arrosa l'entrée. Fujimoto se dépêcha de remballer maladroitement sa machine. Sosuke fixait ses pieds mouillés et laissa échapper: Lisa ne va pas être contente..

_ Excuse moi! Je n'ai plus l'habitude de ces maisons à la surface, il eut une expression de dégout en regardant les plantes du jardin, c'est tellement pollué.

Sosuke leva la tête vers Fujimoto puis se ressaisit: c'e.. c'est pas grave! Entrez , Ponyo est là!

Lisa était derrière ses fourneaux en train ranger la vaisselle du déjeuner. Elle inclina respectueusement la tête vers Fujimoto tandis que Ponyo, d'un naturel si joyeux d'habitude, croisait toujours les bras.

Un silence gêné suivit puis Lisa lâcha sa casserole et entraina Sosuke par le bras: viens Sosuke, ils ont sûrement plein de choses à se dire.

Le petit garçon se fit donc entrainer jusqu'à la chambre un peu à contrecœur en voyant le regard de Ponyo.

Fujimoto s'assit sur le canapé. Sa fille rompit le silence: si tu es venu pour me reprendre c'est trop tard. Je suis humaine à présent!

_ Je le sais très bien Ponyo…

Les grands yeux noirs de Ponyo dévisagèrent Fujimoto: humm.. Tu es venu faire la paix? C'est grâce à maman hein? » Ponyo se leva et posa ses mains sur les genoux du sorcier: « tu veux que je te présente Sosuke? Il est super tu vas voir! Son papa c'est un marin et Lisa nous fait du jambon à tous les repas vu que je lui en demande, et…

Fujimoto balaya l'air d'un geste de la main: Je suis sûr que Lisa s'occupe très bien de vous deux. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans la sphère la dernière fois, c'est une personne responsable et gentille. Ce n'est pas ça..

Fujimoto se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même, on aurait dit qu'il portait le poids du monde sur ces épaules. Ponyo fronça les sourcils, bien décidée à ne pas céder à son vilain père. Mais il avait l'air si triste que ce serait méchant de lui couper la parole…

Elle sursauta quand celui-ci la regarda dans les yeux, il avait prit des forces pour lui parler sérieusement et continua: Tu es encore bien jeune pour avoir pris une décision de la sorte! Sous prétexte que vous vous aimez…

_ J'aime Sosuke! Et Sosuke m'aime aussi que je sois un poisson ou une petite fille.

Elle avait tiré une de ses mèches rousses en disant cela.

_ Mais qu'Est-ce que vous connaissez de l'amour à cinq ans hein?

répondit il un ton plus haut. Qu'Est-ce que tu vas faire en grandissant? Rester avec lui pour toujours sans parler à personne d'autres? Il y aura sûrement une foule d'hommes qui voudront être avec toi, comme à l'époque avec ta mère. » ça lui avait échappé. Il repris son souffle pour se calmer mais Ponyo répondit immédiatement: «

_ Avec maman? Comment ça? Je croyais qu'une déesse ne pouvait pas être dans le monde des humains.

Ponyo rapprocha son visage de Fujimoto, il la regarda un instant puis capitula: Si ça t'intéresse tant que ça je vais te raconter comment on s'est rencontré ta mère et moi. Et j'espère que ça va te servir de leçon pour réfléchir à ta situation présente! »

« Tu ne peux plus faire machine arrière mais je peux encore t'offrir une bonne condition en tant qu'humaine, loin de ce fils de pêcheur.» pensa Fujimoto. Il n'aurait jamais raconté ça à la légère, cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Ponyo s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

« C'était il y a environs 50 ans . Je prenais le bateau pour la première fois de ma vie en direction du Japon. » Fujimoto ne laissa pas Ponyo le couper pour lui poser mille et une questions. Il éluda vite le sujet de sa nationalité et de son âge, après tout un sorcier ne révèle jamais tout de son passé.

Fujimoto était ce qu'on appelait un jeune « dandy ». Bien qu'issu d'une famille japonaise, il était né à l'étranger et ses parents l'avaient laissé grandir là bas pour qu'il bénéficie d'une bonne éducation avec de grands professeurs. Il était métis, et tenait de sa mère ses cheveux roux. Un cliché de fils de bonne famille quand il y repense. Son père était PDG d'une grande société de construction navale: « tous les ferrys et les bateaux de pêche qui sortent de notre île ce sont mes usines qui les fabriquent! » répétait il souvent avec un large sourire.

En se tenant sur le pont du ferry, accroché à la rampe, il avait bien peur que son père ne lui lègue bientôt son entreprise. Fujimoto ressortit la lettre qui l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici: « je me fais vieux.. Mais nous en reparlerons bientôt, j'ai hâte de te revoir mon fils. Je t'envoie ci-joint ton billet aller pour le Japon. A très bientôt. Papa »

Voilà comment se terminait cette lettre si mystérieuse. Fujimoto détestait l'idée de se caser dans une entreprise, travailler toute sa vie pour enfin se retirer avec son épouse. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de plus tergiverser, le ferry annonça son arrivée au port par de bruyants appels. Il ramassa sa valise et attendit que les marins mettent l'échelle en place. Sa mère l'attendait déjà au port, on pouvait distinguer cette petite femme dont les cheveux roux flottaient au vent. Elle portait une robe bleue et attendait sagement à côté d'un homme en costume qui gesticulait. Il devait sûrement encore parler de finances. A vrai dire c'était un des souvenirs les plus marquants qu'avait Fujimoto de son père : un grand homme brun qui s'énervait en parlant de yens. Tandis que Fujimoto descendait l'échelle, sa mère courut vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà des bras l'entouraient: « Ryo!

_ Allons, allons Lucie, laisse lui le temps de débarquer. » Dit d'une voix calme Fujimoto père. « Tu as fait bon voyage? S'enquit il après une poignée de main avec son fils.

_ ça allait. On a subit une petite tempête à mis parcourt, ça nous a tous un peu impressionné à bord. Répondit le jeune dandy. Il sourit à sa mère et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Est-ce que papa cessera bientôt de faire des mystères sur ma venue?

_ On a tout le temps maintenant que tu es arrivé. Assura Lucie mi figue mi raisin. Elle adressa un regard interrogateur vers son mari pour avoir son approbation.

_ Mais oui ta mère a raison, laisse moi d'abord te faire visiter nos chères usines! Bienvenue au Japon Ryo! Dit il gaiement en prenant son fils par l'épaule. Il désignait de la main le port où tous les passagers du même ferry débarquaient. Quelques enfants couraient au milieu de l'agitation ambiante. Des bateaux levaient l'encre et des marins rentraient au port en gueulant: « pourvu que la déesse des eaux garde le temps clément aujourd'hui!

_ Faudrait déjà que tu ranges l'amarre correctement Sosuke-san. Dit un autre marin en riant quand il avait constaté l'état du « nœud coulant » que son camarade avait fait.

_ Oh ça va!» Répondit Sosuke. Il défit son nœud et le refit deux fois de suite avant d'abandonner et de passer la corde à son ami qui riait toujours.

Les Fujimoto passèrent à côté d'eux sans un regard, le jeune Ryo n'écoutait pas son père et observait l'horizon.

Des nuages sombres arrivaient, quelques gouttes tombaient déjà.

« Mon pollueur de père allait me mettre à la tête de son affaire..

Fujimoto soupira. En racontant son histoire il avait l'impression que ces souvenirs dataient d'une vie antérieure.

_ Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? Il s'est passé quoi après?

Fujimoto esquissa un sourire, sa fille était très attentive à ce qu'il racontait depuis dix minutes:

_ Tout ce que je savais de ta mère, c'était que les japonais la vénéraient. Elle pouvait être cruelle avec ses tempêtes comme généreuse avec les pêcheurs. Je n'accordais aucune importances aux petites statuettes disposées au coin des rues qui la représentaient. Pendant trois jours, mes parents me laissèrent vagabonder dans cette ville. Elle était plus grande que maintenant. C'est de la ville voisine que je te parle. La pêche en faisait une place très importante.

Lisa et Sosuke passèrent à côté de la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. Ils étaient attendus à la maison de retraite.

Ponyo tourna la tête vers eux: A tout à l'heure Sosuke! A tout à l'heure Lisa!

L'auxiliaire jura de n'avoir pas été plus discrète: à tout à l'heure Ponyo.. Je ne ferme pas derrière moi, prenez votre temps. Dit elle en souriant. Fujimoto se mit en tailleur sur le canapé, il regarda ailleurs quand Lisa cria: Mais qu'Est-ce que c'est que ce chantier?

_ Ne crie pas Lisa.. L'entrée va sécher. C 'est tout à l'heure quand monsieur Fujimoto est entré.

Ponyo poussa la machine de Fujimoto du pied et celui-ci la rangea derrière lui.

_ Le quatrième soir, mon père me prit à part dans son bureau. Il avait l'air très sérieux. »

« Que ferais tu à ma place si un salarié venait te parler d'un problème de poissons?

_ Comment ça? Demanda Ryo.

_ Ce matin on m'a dit que nos bateaux rejetaient beaucoup trop de polluants, nos hélices attirent de la faune sous marine et la détruit. Que ferais tu?

Ryo hésita un instant puis finit par dire d'une petite voix: J'irais voir dès le lendemain le responsable des plans et essaierait de trouver avec lui une solution pour modifier quelque peu les bateaux.

Le PDG soupira et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

_ Tu vois c'est pour ça que je voulais te faire venir ici. Je n'ai pas attendu toute l'après midi pour décider de quelque chose. La bonne solution c'est de bien s'entendre avec les défenseurs de la nature. Cela coûte trop d'argent et de temps de modifier les bateaux! Qui plus est, il y a beaucoup de tempêtes ces dernières semaines, on ne peut pas se permettre de garder la majorité de nos bateaux dans les hangars alors que les ferrys sont très demandés. Ils sont fiables lors des tempêtes.

Ryo garda la silence et regarda la bibliothèque de son père. Est-ce qu'il l'avait fait venir pour le tester? Alors en plus de devoir être à la tête d'une société qu'il ne voulait pas il allait devoir se faire mettre à l'épreuve?

Il repéra une petite statuette de la déesse des eaux et se tourna vers son père: Tu ne crois pas que c'est un coup de la déesse pour nous signifier d'arrêter de tuer ses poissons? » Avait il répondu avec un sourire moqueur.


	3. Chapter 3

Son père s'était levé de son siège brutalement:

_« Ne te moques pas des croyances Ryo. Granmamare est très importante ici. On aurait dû mieux t'élever dans le respect des traditions au lieu de te laisser là bas.

Ryo se mordit la langue. Pourquoi avait il dit ça à son père? Il lisait à présent la déception dans ses yeux. Son père se rassit et balaya l'air d'un geste de la main: Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux aller dans ta chambre.

Ryo laissa donc son père dans son bureau, il quitta la pièce en baissant la tête. Sa mère l'avait attendu dans la pièce d'à côté. Fujimoto ne se sentait pas le cœur à lui parler, il esquiva l'entrée et se rendit dehors.

« Il me demande comme ça d'adhérer à sa culture et hop je dois donner la bonne réponse! Il n'avait qu'à me garder à ses côtés comme un bon père!

S'exclama-t-il tout haut. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans une pierre. Elle glissa et tomba dans l'eau. La maison des Fujimoto était à quelques pas de la mer, une maison paradisiaque au large. Au moins il n'était pas dépaysé car là bas aussi, il avait grandi près de la mer. Ryo se pencha, il mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria: Pourquoi Granmamare? Pourquoi ne me laisse t on pas tranquille? »

Tranquille.. Tranquille. Ce mot se perdit dans les flots. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui aurait voulu être tranquille aussi, c'était Granmamare. Enfin la déesse en herbe comme on pouvait l'appeler dans les profondeurs. On ne naissait pas déesse on le devenait. La mère de Ponyo était née des vagues, elle ne savait pas très bien quand et elle devra régner sur les eaux. En attendant elle vivait et apprenait son métier auprès de sa mère l'actuelle Granmamare.

« Tiens il y a encore un humain qui crie au large. Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais?

_ les humains sont tristes maman? Demanda la mère de Ponyo.

_ Quoiqu'ils fassent ils sont tristes, il ne faut pas t'occuper d'eux ma chérie. L'homme n'est jamais satisfait, ils ont la terre entière à eux et que font-ils aujourd'hui? Ils s'attaquent à mes poissons. Répondit amère la déesse.

_ ça ne se passera pas comme ça! Non pas comme ça!

Rétorquèrent en cœur des petits poissons rouges à têtes humaines. Ils tournoyaient autour de la déesse et de sa fille, espérant un peu d'attention.

_ Exactement. Ils ont presque oublié de m'honorer comme il faut. Soupira-t-elle.

Sa fille détourna les yeux. C'était presque la réplique de sa mère. De longs cheveux roux, un visage splendide. Elle portait des joyaux magnifiques, tous issus de la mer; collier de perle, diadème de corail,…

Sa mère était assise à côté d'elle, sur un rocher sculpté. Elle trônait au milieu de poissons de toutes les couleurs, de requins et autres créatures marines qui constituaient sa cour. La déesse avait l'air un peu lasse et elle tendait sans cesse sa coupe pour être resservie.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue Gran'. Poursuivit elle. Tu es trop sensible. Je ne pourrais pas quitter sereinement cette mer tant que tu t'en feras pour les humains. Que deviendra notre peuple?

_ Je pense juste que les tempêtes ne sont pas la solution. Ça cause aussi du tort aux poissons en surface. Les hommes nous honorent tout de même, regarde.

Elle tendit le bras vers un récipient blanc. Des petites lumières coulaient lentement jusqu'à lui. C'étaient toutes les prières des humains, adressées à la Granmamare.

_ Sur ce point tu as raison. Il faudrait trouver le juste milieu entre la douceur. La déesse marqua une pose en regardant sa fille. Et la fermeté. »

Elle se dirigea vers le récipient et plongea ses mains dans la douce lumière. Granmamare porta ses mains à son visage et ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait se nourrir de cette énergie.

« Ne te laisse pas charmer par les voix qu'on entend parfois comme ce jeune homme. Elles sont pires que les voix des sirènes.

Finit elle par dire en souriant. Elle prit la main de sa fille et l'amena à la surface:

_ Ne crois pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, je sais que tu feras une très bonne déesse. Ça ne va pas tarder d'ailleurs. Tiens demain je te laisserai envoyer la pêche à ces bateaux aux aurores. Repose toi bien.

Et disant cela, elle retourna dans les profondeurs s'occuper d'autres affaires urgentes.

_ Elle a toujours le chic pour avoir le dernier mot hein ikki? Dit la mère de Ponyo à un petit poisson rouge. Et demain elle va encore me dire que j'en ai trop donné. »

Soupir. Soudain elle prit peur en entendant un toussotement. Elle retourna à l'eau et ne bougea plus de peur d'avoir été repéré.

Fujimoto faisait à présent les cent pas au bord de l'eau. On pouvait presque voir son cerveau fumer. La déesse en herbe osa s'approcher un peu. Il n'y avait que ses yeux qui dépassaient de l'eau.

Quelle magnifique chevelure rousse! Et pourtant quel drôle d'accoutrement que ce costume à rayures rouge. Les humains avaient d'étranges habitudes vestimentaires. Il laissa échapper à haute voix: « Fichu Japon! »

Il s'assit sur un rocher et déplia un papier chiffonné qu'il avait sortit de sa poche. C'était un poème qu'il avait fait il y a quelques temps, il parlait de sa condition actuelle. Qu'Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour retourner à la fac.. Il finit par jeter son poème à l'eau.

« A quoi bon espérer je suis coincé ici. » Lucie l'appela du pallier, le diner était prêt. Il la rejoignit en trainant les pieds.

La déesse plongea de quelques centimètres pour regagner son lit d'algues.. Elle hésita.. Et puis après tout… Elle nagea jusqu'au papier qui prenait l'eau. L'encre commençait à baver, Gran posa son doigt sur le mot effacé et celui-ci réapparut.


	4. Chapter 4

Ikki avait prit le pan de sa robe dans sa bouche et le tirait pour que Gran revienne à la maison.

« Pas maintenant Ikki. » Lâcha l'intéressée sans quitter la feuille des yeux.

C'était un petit Haïku. L'écriture était belle et rigoureuse, si bien que la déesse mit quelques minutes à ne regarder que la beauté des lettres. Le poème, écrit en anglais, disait ceci:

_« Mes ailes sont attachées._

_Telle une marionnette, inlassablement j'ai marché._

_Ils ont beau appeler ça « responsabilités »_

_Quand pourrons nous partir loin de cette voie toute tracée? »_

Granmamare resta bouche bée. Ces quatre lignes la touchait profondément. Les hommes et les dieux n'étaient pas si éloignés en fin de compte? Cet homme à la chevelure rousse la comprendrait parfaitement!

La déesse tourna en rond dans l'eau. Elle avait à présent une furieuse envie de revoir ce jeune poète.

« Elle ne se rendait pas compte que ce haïku correspondait aux désirs de tous les adolescents du monde. Acheva Fujimoto.

Ponyo ne le comprenait pas. Elle resta le fixer de ses grands yeux, essayant de capter quelque chose qui lui échappait comme les enfants font souvent.

_ Alors c'est ton côté romantique qui a charmé maman? Finit elle par demander avec un sourire amusé.

Fujimoto retroussa ses lèvres, un peu vexé du ton que prenait sa fille.

_ Oui j'ai eu ma période… » Il soupira. « Ne crois pas que ça va me faire mieux comprendre ton amour pour Sosuke.

C'est au tour de Ponyo de faire la moue. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut se chercher un goûter pour faire une pause.

La petite fille rousse semblait aussi légère que l'air, elle courait sur le dossier du canapé puis sauta sur la table pour enfin atterrir au bord de l'évier pour fouiller dans les placards. Elle en ressortit du pain et un pot de pâte à tartiner, trouvaille délicieuse des humains que le Nutella. A mi-chemin sur la table elle se rappela de la douce voix de Lisa « Ponyo, le sol est surtout fait pour marcher. ». Elle descendit alors avec son butin et alla se rassoir sur le canapé.

_ J'aurais préféré que ce soit maman qui raconte votre rencontre. Elle aurait mieux raconté.

Fujimoto levait un sourcil: _ Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris?

_ C'est juste que… tu racontes ça comme si ça allait mal finir.

Le magicien baissa la tête, soucieux. C'est vrai qu'il était partagé quand il repensait à cette époque. Il dit sans grande conviction:

_ Mais tu sais que ça c'est bien finit puisqu'on t'as eu tes sœurs et toi.

Ponyo trempa sa tartine dans le pot de chocolat. Fujimoto profita de ce que sa fille ait la bouche pleine pour continuer. Il sortit une vieille photo aux couleurs claires.

_ Qu'ech que chest?

Fujimoto la montra de loin: c'est une photo de ta mère. »

Une impulsion. La déesse en herbe n'y avait pas réfléchit à deux fois avant de se décider. Elle avait lancé à sa petite sœur: « Tu me couvres Ikki! Je compte sur toi.

Le petit poisson avait tournoyé autour d'elle, paniqué.

_ Les conséquences? Mais je ne pars que pour trois jours! Répliqua Gran qui comprenait les pensées d'Ikki sans qu'elle prononce quoique ce soit.

Ikki sortit sa tête de l'eau et sortit ses premiers mots: Et Maman?

Gran fit un grand geste exaspéré:

_ On verra ça plus tard. » Elle s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur d'Ikki. « Et ce n'est pas la peine de parler comme un humain, quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre. » Ikki allait répliquer mais la jeune déesse plaça son doigt devant sa bouche pour clore la discussion. Le petit poisson avait beau ne pas partager son enthousiasme, elle n'allait quand même pas la dénoncer.

Gran se releva et ferma les yeux pour lancer son sort. Elle allait enfin pouvoir visiter le monde des humains. Un grand jet d'eau salée la recouvra entièrement et elle perdit quelque chose. Je ne saurais vous dire quoi, peut être l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Elle était à présent comme n'importe quelle humaine, une humaine tout de même ravissante et mystérieuse. Elle se retourna pour dire au revoir à Ikki, mais sa petite sœur était déjà partie pour ne pas voir sa transformation.

Gran haussa les épaules et répliqua tout haut dans l'espoir qu'elle l'entendrait quand même d'en bas: « Tan pis! A dans trois jours.»

Ryo, quant à lui, était en train de déjeuner à la table familiale. Cette table gigantesque où il fallait crier pour se faire entendre tellement son voisin était éloigné. Ça tombait très bien puisqu'il n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Le déjeuner était rythmé de bruit de couverts, la tension entre le père et le fils se faisait sentir.

Dès que Fujimoto père ouvrit la bouche, Ryo avala son dessert en quatrième vitesse et annonça: « Je vais me promener.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard et Lucie se risqua à dire: Ryo… Ton père voudrait…

Le jeune homme était déjà debout. Il regarda sa mère puis se défila:

_ Ne m'attendez pas pour diner. »

Ryo s'enfuit à grandes enjambées. Il traversa la rue, puis, quand sa maison fut hors de portée, il s'affala sur un banc. L'horizon s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui. Le jeune Fujimoto s'était assis devant le quai des bateaux de croisière, au port. Mais il ne faisait aucune attention au paysage. N'importe quel passant qui se serait arrêté devant lui serait reparti aussitôt en voyant sa tête. Il ruminait tellement ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas la jeune femme à la robe blanche qui était déjà passée deux fois devant lui.

_« Comment je peux l'aborder? Bonjour! J'ai lu votre poème et… Non ça fait trop étrange, il me demanderait comment je l'ai eu. Je suis la déesse des mers… alors là il m'envoie chez les directement fous … »_

Gran repassa une troisième fois devant lui. Les deux jeunes gens étaient tellement perdus dans leurs pensées qu'ils ne voyaient rien autour d'eux.

« Laissez passer! »

_« Ou alors je crée un hasard. Je le fais glisser sur de l'eau et je le rattrape. »_

_ J'en ai marre de tout ça j'arrête! » Prononça à haute voix notre héros. « Pourquoi je continue de ruminer tout ça au port? C'est une belle journée. » Il bondit de son banc bien décidé à profiter autant qu'il pouvait de cette journée ensoleillée.

« Laissez passer j'ai dit! »

_« Il se lève c'est trop tard… Je devrais peut être réfléchir à un plan qui tient la route avant de l'aborder. »_

« Wo tout doux! » Hurla le cocher qui avertissait les passants depuis tout à l'heure. Sa calèche touristique fonçait droit sur la déesse et l'héritier rêveurs, c'était trop tard pour freiner l'allure de la jument qui conduisait. Le cocher tira de toutes ses forces les rênes vers la droite et la calèche produisit un grand fracas. Granmamare et Fujimoto étaient tous deux à terre. Un morceau de bois qui avait été propulsé par le choc les avait frôlé mais visiblement tout allait bien.

Le regard de Ryo (un peu sonné) fut attiré par une chevelure rousse sur les pavés. Il tendit son bras pour aider la demoiselle: « Tout va bien?

Granmamare se releva difficilement, c'était affreusement douloureux d'être humaine:

_ Oui je crois. Et vo…

Elle fit des yeux ronds en reconnaissant le poète. Celui-ci attribua son expression au choc de l'accident.

_ De nos jours les carrioles ne font plus attention à rien! Ces touristes!

Râla Ryo. Vous pouvez faire quelques pas? Si vous voulez je vous conduis voir un médecin.

La déesse fut touchée de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Une flaque d'eau se répandait à ses pieds, c'était sa cheville qui saignait. Fujimoto allait baisser les yeux vers sa blessure, mais elle sourit et effleura sa joue pour faire diversion:

_ C'est très gentil mais c'est plutôt de vous qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter, vous saignez un peu.

_ Quoi? » Il porta sa main à son visage.

Gran sourit de nouveau et dissimula son pied. Ni elle, ni Ryo ne prêtaient attention à la foule qui commençait à s'agglutiner autour de l'accident. Le cocher avait extirpé ses clients de justesse et toisait à présent le jeune couple qui avait été sur son passage.

Un photographe s'arrêta subitement devant Gran, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Au bout de quelques instants de silence gêné, Gran tourna son regard vers le curieux homme qui la regardait. Il portait un appareil encombrant et de grandes plaquettes noires.

Le photographe réagit: Excusez moi de vous déranger! Mais vous m'avez redonné l'inspiration!

_ Je vous demande pardon?

_ La lumière est parfaite, nous sommes prêts de la mer… » Continua le photographe. « Permettez moi de vous prendre comme modèle, ce serait un grand honneur!

Ryo dévisagea l'inconnu. Lui aussi avait remarqué la beauté de la jeune femme, comment passer à côté? Mais il n'allait pas rester assister à la séance photo improvisée. Un de ses amis de la faculté lui avait fait une démonstration de « photographie» ça prenait un temps fou!

_ Bon et bien… Commença-t-il pour s'éclipser.

Gran lui jeta un regard perdu et lui chuchota:

_ Va-t-il me peindre avec cet appareil?

Ryo leva un sourcil. Elle était assez étrange finalement.

_ Vous peindre? Ça prendrait presque plus de temps que la photographie!

Le photographe avait déjà installé son tréteau. Il répliqua, confus de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à se présenter et s'adressa à Ryo:

_ Oh excusez moi! Je m'appelle Chihiro Rakuen, si vous me permettez de prendre cette photo, vous pourrez faire la suivante avec votre femme gratuitement! »


	5. Chapter 5

La vieille photo de Fujimoto était bien conservée. La mère de Ponyo était installée sur un petit muret, les cheveux au vent devant la mer. La lumière était parfaite, ses cheveux semblaient se fondre aux rayons du soleil qui tapaient sur les flots. Après la pose d'une demie heure devant l'appareil de Chihiro, Fujimoto s'était proposé de raccompagner Gran. Elle avait accepté avec empressement en gardant un air rêveur. Avant de partir le photographe leur avait donné sa carte, en précisant bien que la prochaine fois il pourrait les prendre ensemble.

« N'a-t-il vraiment rien compris alors qu'on lui a dit deux fois que nous n'étions pas mariés?

Gran haussa les épaules: _ On doit bien aller en ensemble.

Un sourire énigmatique resta sur le visage de la déesse. Pourquoi lui donnait elle l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps?

Fujimoto marchait à une allure très lente, sur le quai. Son bras frôlait de temps à autre celui de la belle inconnue.

_ On ne s'est même pas présentés! Je m'appelle Ryo Fujimoto.

_ Et moi Granma… Gran' Marie Reynolds.. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Marie je trouve mon premier prénom assez bizarre! Dit elle en riant pour se rattraper.

_ Marie? C'est très joli, vous êtes occidentale?

Il avait suffit d'un regard pour voir qu'elle n'était pas d'ici.

_ Oui… » se hasarda-t-elle « Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps. Je ne connais personne au Japon. Heureusement que maintenant j'ai un sauveur.

Répondit elle en le regardant.

Ryo joua le modeste:

_ Mais je n'ai fait que tomber à côté de vous. Loué soit le hasard.

_ C'est digne d'un poète ce que vous dîtes. » annonça-t-elle d'un air malicieux « Pour ne pas faire mentir le hasard, vous plairait il de me servir de guide demain? En évitant les itinéraires des calèches de préférence. »

Fujimoto ne pouvait vraiment pas refuser. Il se mit à rire en entendant la dernière phrase de Marie et accepta son offre. Il en avait bien besoin ces temps ci, rien de tel qu'une nouvelle rencontre pour se changer les idées.

« Et puis elle était très jolie maman n'est-ce pas?

Ponyo sourit en insinuant que c'était surtout pour cette dernière raison que son père avait accepté le rendez vous.

_ Tu veux savoir la suite de l'histoire ou pas?

Ponyo hocha vivement la tête et mima qu'elle se fermait à clef la bouche.

Fujimoto leva sa tête d'un air fier pour ignorer la remarque de sa fille et continua:

_ Nous nous revires donc le jour suivant, le jour d'après puis le surlendemain. Il s'avérait que Marie en plus de sa beauté avait de la conversation. Nous nous entendions sur tous les sujets, elle semblait ignorer pourtant les choses les plus simples. Comme la fois où on a demandé une table et qu'elle avait regardé son plat de viande d'un air inquiet.

_ C'était du jambon?

_ Mais non ce n'était pas du… Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es obsédée par ce pauvre animal?

_ C'est un animal le jambon? »

Fujimoto soupira. Il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà eu cette conversation.

«_ Votre plat n'est pas à votre goût?

_ C'est du corail séché?

_ Pardon? Non c'est de la viande… Répliqua Fujimoto.

_ De la vi-an-de. Répéta Gran. Hm curieux.

Elle tâta de la main cette chose molle. Fujimoto pouffa de rire.

_ On peut vous apporter autre chose si vous voulez.

_ Non, non ça ira! » Elle prit les couverts que tous les clients du restaurant tenaient et les imita en découpant son plat.

Ryo fit de même et avala une bouchée de son assiette. Parler à Marie était si distrayant! Il en oubliait de bien manger, son plat était à peine grignoté.

_ Cela fait bientôt trois jours entiers que nous nous voyons et je ne sais toujours pas où vous habitez et qui sont vos parents. Lui reprocha-t-il calmement.

_ Ce n'est pas convenable je le sais… Gran mastiqua la « viande » autant qu'elle pouvait. Ce n'était pas très agréable à manger comme végétal, dans l'océan on s'assurait toujours que la texture était aussi agréable que le goût.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a matière à les cacher? Ce sont des monstres? Plaisanta le jeune homme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cette réplique décomposa le visage de la déesse et elle se perdit en balbutiements: _ C'est que.. Ce n'est pas.. Tout à fait ce que vous vous attendez… je…

Fujimoto la regarda, mécontent de lui même, elle avait l'air encore plus triste que d'habitude quand il abordait le sujet.

_ Ecoutez ce n'est pas grave! Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras, on ne se présentera pas nos parents. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils vous fasse fuir non plus. Ajouta il d'un air sombre.

Gran se calma et avala enfin cette maudite bouchée élastique.

_ Je crois que je vais commander autre chose finalement…

Ryo esquissa un sourire: _ Goûtez plutôt ça!

Il tendit sa fourchette en l'air et Gran mangea ce qu'il lui tendait.

_ Alors? Demanda-t-il.

_ Très bon! Plus léger que les algues encore!

_ La salade fait toujours son effet. » Répondit il en souriant. Elle devait probablement être végétarienne, il s'en voulait de l'avoir pressé à manger sa viande. Et elle qui l'avait fait pour lui faire plaisir…

Gran se leva de table et prit la main du poète: _ Tan pis pour le déjeuner! Vous venez vous promener?

Elle l'entraina dehors. Ryo aimait cette joie de vivre. Ils se promenaient à nouveau sur les quais. Ils en revenaient toujours là, à croire que Marie aimait l'eau.

Elle tenait toujours le bras de Fujimoto et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'écartait.

Gran prit une profonde inspiration: « J'ai passé trois journées magnifiques avec vous.

Ryo lui sourit. Ils s'arrêtèrent prêt d'un point de vue très joli sur la baie et le port un peu plus loin. Gran le regardait dans les yeux, elle pensait à une multitude de choses à dire mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Alors ce fut Ryo qui prit la parole:

_ Moi aussi j'ai passé un très bon moment, ma mère dirait que je vais trop vite mais j'aimerais passer plus de temps encore… avant que mon père ne me demande de l'aider dans son entreprise. Avant que tu ne repartes.

Gran ouvrit la bouche prête à répondre de ses sentiments, à tout avouer sur l'instant…

Fujimoto se pencha vers elle quand une chose énorme sortit de l'eau et les éclaboussa.

_ Qu'est-ce que?

Gran s'accroupit pour voir qui était le fautif. Ou la fautive plus tôt. Elle jeta un regard noir à Ikki qui s'était transformée en énorme truite.

_« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là? » _

_« C'est l'heure Gran! Maman demande partout où tu te caches, je ne sais plus quoi lui dire moi! »_

_« Mais tu n'aurais pas pu attendre trois secondes? Trois petites secondes? »_

Fujimoto s'accroupit auprès de Gran pour voir ce qui se passait: Combien de chances il y avait pour qu'un gros poisson saute à cet endroit précis?

Dit il ironiquement. C'est cette truite la fautive?

Il tendit le doigt vers Ikki, qui l'éclaboussa de plus belle.

_ Ikki!

Ryo regarda Gran: _ Elle a déjà un petit nom?

_ Euh absolument pas! Ikki c'est un juron très utilisé chez moi pour dire « zut c'est déjà l'heure! ». Il faut que je parte mes parents doivent se faire un sang d'encre..

Elle se releva. Ryo ne comprenait rien et lui barra le passage:

_ Quoi déjà? Mais on se revoit demain?

Le regard que lui lançait le jeune homme était très inquiet. Ce regard lui fit perdre toute énergie pour partir.

_ Je te promet de revenir avant la fin de la semaine. D'accord?

Ikki ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sauta à nouveau hors de l'eau.

Fujimoto se mit à rire: Il est déchainé ce poisson! Les dieux sont contre nous?

_ La déesse oui. » Répondit Gran sans plaisanter, elle profita du jet d'eau envoyé à Fujimoto pour s'éclipser.


	6. Chapter 6

La jeune déesse courait à présent jusqu'à la plage. Ikki nageait à toute allure pour la rejoindre. Gran arriva enfin sur le sable et plongea dans l'eau sans ménagement. Heureusement que par ici, il n'y avait aucun baigneur.

Au contact de l'eau elle retrouva son allure divine et descendit dans les profondeurs aux côté d'Ikki. Sa petite sœur retrouva également son apparence de poisson rouge pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire?

_ Tu n'y as pas réfléchi pendant ces trois jours? Remarque tu avais l'air bien occupée avec cet humain.

_ Je préférais quand tu ne parlais pas. Rétorqua la déesse en plissant les yeux. Cet humain comme tu dis est merveilleux. Après tout n'est-ce pas maman qui a dit qu'un poète se rapprochait des dieux par ce qu'il écrivait? Qu'ils étaient bien mieux que les autres humains?

_ Elle a aussi ajouté qu'ils se valaient tous même si quelques uns sortaient du lot. Aucune déesse ne pourra vivre avec un humain, quelque soit l'époque.

Ikki et sa grande sœur se turent à l'approche du palais. Il y régnait une certaine agitation depuis la disparition de la future Granmamare.

_ ça ne s'est jamais vu en 300 ans!

_ Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver?

_ Silence! Tonna la déesse actuelle assise sur son trône. Toutes les créatures lui obéirent. Mettre en colère la déesse était la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient. Même l'océan tout entier était plus sombre ces derniers jours.

_ Tous vos blablas ne vont pas faire revenir ma fille! Cela fait trois jours déjà et…

Elle aperçut sa fille revenir la tête baissée. Ikki nageait tranquillement derrière elle, ne voulant pas recevoir les foudres de sa mère en même temps que sa sœur.

La déesse sauta de son trône et courut enlacer sa fille. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la joie de la revoir: Ma chérie! Mais où étais tu passée? J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait emportée par un bateau de pêche en voulant sauver un banc de poisson ou pire qu'un humain t'avait vu…

Gran ne quittait pas le sol des yeux. Elle n'arriverait pas à regarder sa mère en face en lui disant les mots suivants…

_ J'étais partie dans un autre océan. Voir un peu le monde qu'on protégeait. Pour être un meilleure déesse.

Granmamare s'adoucit encore plus. Elle écarta les mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur le visage de sa fille:

_ Ne me refais plus jamais ça! Je t'emmènerais partout dans le monde si tu veux mais préviens moi avant de filer. »

Gran esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête en pensant à Fujimoto.

Celui qui occupait ses pensées rentrait chez lui d'un pas rapide. Il trottinait, n'en revenant toujours pas d'avoir rencontré une si belle fille. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce poisson il l'aurait sûrement embrassé…

A cette idée Ryo s'empourpra. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, il n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui demande pourquoi il avait cette expression sur le visage. Cela ne regardait personne.

N'empêche que ce satané poisson…

« Ryo tu es rentré!

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était déjà chez lui quand il entendit sa mère.

_ Oui je n'ai presque pas déjeuné avec tout ça. Répondit il en souriant.

Lucie ne se fit pas prier et fit asseoir son fils:

_ Ne bouge surtout pas je vais te préparer un sandwich! Annonça-t-elle, guillerette.

Fujimoto obéit à sa mère et s'assit à la table de la cuisine.

_ Tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas mais je te préparais souvent des sandwichs quand tu étais petit. C'était avant que nous retournions au Japon ton père et moi.. »

Elle était derrière le comptoir en bois en train de badigeonner de beurre un morceau de pain. Sa mère aimait beaucoup se remémorer le passé. Les rares souvenirs qu'elle avait avec son fils, elle les lui répétait sans cesse. Ryo aimait bien lui faire plaisir et lui dire qu'il se rappelait d'une chose ou d'une autre. Mais aujourd'hui cela ne servait à rien de vivre dans le passé. Il allait bientôt prendre la relève de son père à contrecœur et surtout fallait il lui parler de Marie?

_« Comme tous les parents ils vont déformer notre relation. Dire que c'est impossible de se marier… Comment pourrais-je lui faire confiance? »_

Lucie entendit son fils soupirer. Elle entama une nouvelle fois la discussion dans l'espoir de renouer le dialogue:

« Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé ces derniers temps. C'est à cause de la proposition de reprendre l'entreprise?

Lucie déposa le sandwich de Ryo dans une assiette devant lui. Elle s'assit en face, prête à l'écouter.

_ Bien sûr que j'y pense très souvent. Je ne me sens pas prêt.

_ ça viendra. Personne ne se sent prêt à assumer une telle fonction. Assura-t-elle d'un air rassurant.

_ Ce n'est pas ça…

_ C'est au sujet d'une fille? Demanda-t-elle.

Ryo fit des yeux ronds:

_ Comment tu le sais?

_ C'est toujours au sujet d'une fille. » Répondit elle en souriant.« J'ai rencontré ton père à peu près à ton âge. Si elle compte pour toi tu devrais nous la présenter quand nous irons reprendre tes affaires à la fac.

_ Elle n'est pas dans la même faculté que moi. Je l'ai rencontré ici. »

« Et adieu le choix de notre belle fille. Dit en soupirant Fujimoto père à sa femme, un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Lucie prit tendrement sa main:

_ Ne dis pas ça… Je suis sûre qu'elle est très bien. A ce qu'il m'a dit c'est une occidentale qui est arrivée depuis peu au Japon. Une certaine Reynolds. Peut être connais tu sa famille?

_ Reynolds… » Le chef d'entreprise tourna en rond dans son bureau, cherchant dans ses relations le nom de Reynolds. « Ça pourrait être des dizaines de personnes, c'est aussi courant que Fujimoto.

Lucie esquissa un sourire:

_ Concède lui au moins ça. Nous ne sommes plus à notre époque, c'est fini les mariages arrangés.

_ ça a très bien fonctionné pour toi et moi.

_ Je suis sûre que si nous nous montrons ouverts envers cette fille, il acceptera plus facilement son futur poste à la tête de Fujimoto industrie.

Fujimoto s'assit dans son fauteuil, las.

_ Je ne savais pas que lui léguer un poste de chef était une épreuve.

_ Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

_ Laisse moi y réfléchir… En attendant regarde moi plutôt les plans des nouveaux ferrys et bateaux de pêche. » Dit il en déroulant des feuilles.

« Fujimoto industrie retrouvera son prestige avec ces bateaux flambants neufs! Depuis que des tempêtes ont coulé quelques navires, j'ai décidé d'en faire de véritables cuirassés.

_ Que veux tu dire? Questionna sa femme. Elle avait toujours eut son mot à dire dans les affaires depuis leur mariage.

Fujimoto se leva d'un air fier et fit un grand geste de la main:

_ A présent plus aucune petite tempête ne pourra emporter nos bateaux! Ils sont plus solides, et prennent plus de poissons à chaque pêche. Les ferrys sont équipés de systèmes qui dégageront les fonds marins si l'encre se prend entre des rochers. Nous sommes à nouveaux les maîtres de l'océan. »

Gran emballait ses affaires en silence. Elle portait une capeline rose pour cacher son visage quand elle sortirait.

Ikki entra dans sa chambre. Elle voulait s'excuser pour son attitude de tout à l'heure. Après tout si elle s'était entichée d'un humain il devait vraiment être quelqu'un de bien. Elle s'approcha de Gran qui s'était habillée étrangement.

Celle-ci sursauta: « Oh Ikki tu m'as fait peur! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_…

_ Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fabrique? Je respecte une promesse. Je pars demain à l'aube pour revoir Fujimoto!

Elle fit un dernier double nœud à son sac.

_ Non je ne suis pas folle, cette fois ci j'ai un double dans ma chambre. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je suis malade. » En disant ceci elle montra sa réplique dans son lit. Elle était transparente mais mis à part ce détail elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la jeune déesse.

_ Je sais que maman a des problèmes avec quelques bateaux, mais je ne serais d'aucune utilité ici. Si tu veux j'irais faire un tour au port pour voir de ce qu'il retourne. En attendant file! Demain je vais présenter ma famille à Ryo. » Dit elle d'un air déterminé. Ikki la regardait sans rien comprendre.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ce matin là, Gran' avait envoyé un petit mot à Fujimoto pour qu'il la rejoigne sur la plage près de chez lui. Elle n'avait trouvé rien de mieux comme lieu de rencontre, que l'endroit où elle l'avait vu la première fois. Mais pas question de tout lui révéler.

Fujimoto arrivait déjà, il frissonnait à cause de l'air frais du matin qui annonçait une belle journée. Il releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire:

« Marie! Bonjour. Tu avais perdu ta pantoufle de verre je crois.

Gran pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté:

_ Pardon?

_ Ce n'est rien ma cendrillon. Pourquoi voulais tu me voir de si bon matin? Ça avait l'air important sur ton billet. » répondit il en souriant toujours.

Gran prit son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança vers lui et annonça:

_ « Oui en effet. Aujourd'hui je te présente mes parents! Enfin si tu es d'accord.. Tu avais l'air d'y tenir et j'ai eu le temps de tout préparer à la maison. Alors.. C'est quand tu veux!

Fujimoto resta figé, l'air ahuri. Il avait fini par croire qu'elle ne le présenterait jamais. Il rétorqua avec un brin d'humour.

_ Allons y tout de suite avant que tu ne changes d'avis! »

Gran esquissa un sourire gêné, tout devait bien se passer… Ryo la suivit de près et prit sa main l'air de rien.

Ils arrivèrent quelques mètres plus loin devant un ponton qui menait à une gigantesque maison. Une maison resplendissante, au dessus des flots. La façade extérieure était verte pâle et les fenêtres aux bords blancs laissaient entrevoir du mouvement à l'intérieur. Gran paraissait nerveuse et avançait de plus en plus rapidement sur le ponton. Elle jetait quelques rapides coup d'œil à Ryo, qui ne faisait qu'admirer la maison. Une ravissante quarantenaire de type occidental sortit de la demeure et accueillit Ryo les bras ouverts:

« Ryo c'est ça? Soyez le bienvenu chez les Reynolds!

Fujimoto serra timidement sa main: Enchanté.

_ Maman ne sois pas si.. Enjouée! Lança Gran.

Ryo sourit: _ Non pas de soucis Marie, je veux bien embrasser ma future belle-mère. » Et si tôt dit, il prit dans ses bras la femme. Gran avait l'air aux anges.

_ « Ne vous emballez pas trop vite jeune homme. »Annonça une voix masculine restée sur le pas de la porte.

_ « Et ça c'est mon mari Charles.

_ Enchanté monsieur!

Un silence pesant suivit. Le « père » n'avait pas daigné serrer la main de Fujimoto, qui était restée en l'air. Gran avait dit précipitamment au poète:

_ Viens je vais te faire visiter. » Ils entrèrent tous dans la sublime maison. Le salon était aussi grand qu'une salle de bal, il y avait d'ailleurs quelques invités, un verre à la main, qui saluèrent poliment le nouvel arrivé.

Gran se chargea de montrer toutes les pièces de la jolie maison à Ryo qui commençait à cogiter.

« _ Je n'avais encore jamais remarqué cette grande maison qui est pourtant tout près de chez moi… c'est étrange.

Gran ne releva pas la remarque.

_ Et… sinon elle mène où cette dernière porte là? Demanda Ryo en désignant une petite porte au fond du couloir.

_ Rien! Un placard à balais, rien de très intéressant. » Elle prit le bras de Fujimoto. « Tu ne veux pas plutôt venir voir nos invités? Il y a un grand poète parmi eux, il devrait te plaire!

_ Sérieusement! » s'exclama-t-il impatient.

« Ikki, hors de mon chemin! Je veux juste parler à ta sœur!

Le petit poisson s'agitait comme un fou devant la porte de Gran, barrant le passage de la déesse qui commençait à s'impatienter.

_ Comment ça malade? » Reprit elle.« Ce n'est pas possible je l'ai vu hier soir. » Elle fronça les sourcils et balaya Ikki d'un revers de la main, comme si ça n'avait été qu'un détritus. Le poisson rouge tournoya dans l'eau et s'écrasa contre un mur, sonné. La déesse tira violemment les couvertures qui dissimulaient la doublure en eau de Gran.

_ QU EST CEQUE CELA VEUT DIRE?

Elle se rapprocha d'Ikki à terre, le regard de la déesse était furieux et elle reprit d'un ton anormalement froid:

_ Je te préviens, dis moi tout de suite ce que Gran dissimule depuis des jours ou je te bannis.» Ikki se recroquevilla contre le mur du couloir sous marin.

Pendant ce temps là, pas si loin de la colère de la Granmamare, l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Les habitants et invités avaient passés une excellente matinée, pleines de discussions animées et de cocktails aux fruits. La mère de « Marie » était déjà derrière les fourneaux depuis plus d'une heure et participait de temps en temps à la conversation littéraire de ses hôtes. Ryo ne s'était pas amusé comme ça depuis des mois, c'était comme retrouver l'ambiance de la fac. Quand la maîtresse de maison fit tinter une clochette et annonça le déjeuner, Fujimoto s'éclipsa une seconde après avoir demandé où était les toilettes. Une fois enfermé dans les cabinets il soupira un grand coup.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que son entourage est si gentil, si intéressant si… »

Dit il tout haut, un large sourire aux lèvres. En fait, il avait demandé à s'éclipser un moment pour prendre le temps de réaliser tout le bonheur qui arrivait soudainement. Une fois calmé il se recoiffa légèrement et sortit dans le couloir, l'appel du ventre était trop fort pour qu'il reste au premier étage longtemps. D'autant plus que le fumet du déjeuner envahissait déjà toute la maison. Fujimoto allait dévaler l'escalier qui le séparait de son déjeuner quand son attention fut attirée sur le placard à balais. Une étrange lumière verte se diffusait sous la porte. Peut être qu'ils avaient oublié d'éteindre la lumière… Même si l'idée d'une ampoule verte dans un placard lui semblait saugrenu, il recula vers la porte et tourna la poignée.

La lumière verte l'éblouit tout d'abord. Qu'Est-ce qu'il y avait au centre de la pièce? Ce n'était pas du tout un placard à balais mais plutôt une pièce étrange qui n'avait rien à faire là. Les faisceaux lumineux paraissaient flotter dans la pièce, ils provenaient tous du puis central. Fujimoto se pencha vers le liquide phosphorescent et plongea sa main dedans pour déterminer la nature du mélange. Peut être que la famille Reynolds faisait ses propres expériences d'encre à la maison… Cette famille était trop parfaite pour ne pas cacher quelque chose après tout. Il soupira, puis la porte grinça derrière lui.

« _ Qu.. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici? » Demanda la petite voix de Gran. Son visage s'était décomposé en voyant la main de Ryo, pleine du liquide vert.

Fujimoto s'empourpra, il voulut s'éloigner du puis mais buta dedans et déversa le liquide dans toute la pièce.

Gran fixait impuissante l'eau verte qui inondait petit à petit le sol. On entendit les murs se fissurer. Elle releva la tête vers Ryo, avec l'air le plus triste de la terre et un sourire énigmatique:

« _ Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas contenté de rester en bas?

La maison trembla violemment et une partie du plafond se liquéfia. Ryo paniqué prit le bras de celle qui croyait être Marie et ne posa pas de question pour le moment:

_ Dépêche toi il ne faut pas rester là! »

Il emporta Gran qui le suivit machinalement. Plus le liquide du puis se déversait plus l'effondrement était rapide. Ryo courut dans les escaliers qui heureusement était encore debout. Il passa devant la cuisine où on voyait la mère de Marie de dos. Il la prit énergiquement par les épaules mais quand celle-ci se tourna il découvrit avec horreur qu'elle n'avait aucun visage. Il partit avec Gran, passant devant le salon où quelques minutes plus tôt à la place des vêtements échoués par terre il y avait les créations de la déesse en herbe. Elle avait fabriqué de toute pièce la vie de Marie Reynolds grâce à sa magie.

« Mais comme tu le sais quand un magicien comme moi ou une déesse est sur terre, on a besoin d'eau ou de liquide magique. Tu le connais mieux que personne cet élixir puisque tu l'as renversé à la maison…

_ Et que l'eau a envahit tout le village avec de gros poissons très vieux oui je le sais. » Répondit Ponyo en croisant les bras. « Comment tu as réagit après avoir tout découvert?

_ En réalité je n'avais presque rien compris. Admit Fujimoto. Une fois sortis de la maison, tout avait disparu et ta mère se serait enfuie de honte si je ne l'avais pas retenu. Je n'avais jamais vu de magie auparavant et je venais d'assister à quelque chose d'extraordinaire! »

« _ C'est…

_ … Horrible, trop bizarre, faux… je sais, je suis désolée. Déclara Gran les larmes aux yeux.

_ extraordinaire!

_ Quoi? Demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

Fujimoto se rapprocha de Gran et répéta: _ C'était extraordinaire je te dis! Comment tu as fait pour fabriquer une aussi belle maison à partir d'eau? Et ta famille.. Ce n'étaient pas de vraies personnes? » questionna-t-il.

Gran secoua la tête négativement.

_ Tu n'as pas peur?

_ Pas du tout! C'était une drôle d'expérience mais… tu dois être une fée ou une naïade! Je suis tombé amoureux d'une légende! S'égosilla-t-il.

Gran finit par pouffer de rire malgré la situation.

_ Mais non qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ça n'existe pas tout ça.

_ Alors que peux tu être d'aussi merveilleux? »


	8. Chapter 8

Gran rougit, peu habituée à entendre un humain parler de la sorte.

« _ Gran' Ma…

Fujimoto leva un sourcil interrogateur, pourquoi répétait elle son prénom?

_ Quand tu m'as demandé mon nom, j'ai balbutié, parce que j'avais failli te révéler mon vrai nom. Enfin comment tout le monde m'appelle. C'est Granmamare.

_ La déesse des eaux? »Demanda-t-il incrédule. S'il y avait bien une divinité qu'il avait cru totalement irréelle, c'était bien celle là!

« Oh j'espère que ça ne t'as pas vexé que j'ai dit à mon père que je ne croyais pas en toi.. C'est que..

_ Chut. Dit elle en souriant. Je ne suis pas _vraiment _la déesse actuelle. Ma mère doit me chercher partout à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai des responsabilités, je dois lui succéder sans rien dire. Mais moi…

_.. J'attends autre chose. » Compléta Fujimoto. Il se rapprocha d'elle et entrelaça ses mains dans les siennes. Gran sourit.

_ Je me suis retrouvée en toi en t'entendant crier sur la plage. Les voix des humains nous parviennent parfois dans l'océan. Et en me lançant ton poème je me suis emballée, c'était comme un signe pour moi… »

Pendant que Fujimoto décrivait avec embarras la scène romantique qu'il avait vécu, à l'école maternelle, une petite fille aux couettes brunes ne cessait de tourner autour de Sosuke.

« Tu n'as pas ramené ta petite copine aujourd'hui Sosuke? « Ponyo », comme ton poisson.. C'est trop original! Dit elle d'un air dédaigneux.

_ Non aujourd'hui… elle est malade.

_ Elle ne s'est pas suffisamment séchée en sortant de l'eau?

_ Arrête tes blagues débiles Mei! » répondit Sosuke en croisant les bras. Il n'était pas du genre à se fâcher, mais pas question que quelqu'un dise du mal de sa Ponyo. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, depuis qu'il avait ramené Ponyo dans un sceau, le courant n'était pas passé entre elle et Mei. La jalousie de la petite fille lui échappait totalement. Tyrannique, elle voulait que tout le monde fasse attention à elle et le petit garçon lui avait plus dès le premier jour. Il était serviable, gentil et mignon, et surtout, quand elle lui avait demandé de lui prêter son doudou, il le lui avait donné en prétextant que ça lui ferait plus plaisir qu'à lui. Depuis ce jour, elle gardait précieusement le trophée lapin dans sa chambre.

« Tu es très méchant Sosuke depuis que tu as trouvé ton poisson rouge. Tu ne t'occupes plus de moi. Rétorqua Mei, les larmes aux yeux. Tu as vu ma nouvelle robe verte? Non! J'en étais sûre!

_ Mei… » Sosuke n'aimait pas faire de la peine aux gens: « Quand tu seras gentille avec Ponyo, tu pourras jouer avec nous. » Sur cette phrase, Sosuke partit en courant aider la maîtresse à porter des livres.

Mei était rouge de colère. Elle marmonna:

« Oh mais je vais jouer avec vous. Je serais tellement gentille devant toi que tu laisseras Ponyo dans son coin! Et elle aura tellement peur de moi qu'elle partira pleurer!

_ Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes Mei? Demanda la maîtresse sur son ton cordial habituel.

_ Rien madame! Laissez moi vous aider avec Sosuke. » répondit elle en séchant ses larmes.

« Atchoum!

_ ça va Ponyo?

La petite fille s'essuya le nez: oui! Sosuke doit penser à moi. C'est Lisa qui m'a appris ça. Tu le savais toi qu'on éternuait quand quelqu'un parle de nous?

Fujimoto soupira: Et elle le sait Lisa que rien que les bateaux de pêche tuent 10 poissons pour 30 de pris?

Ponyo croisa les bras: Sosuke ne tue pas les poissons.. Bon tu me disais que maman t'avais tout dit. Vous vous êtes embrassés?

_ Que ? Bégaya le sorcier.

Comme tu l'imagines, on était si heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui nous comprenait parfaitement, qu'on avait complètement oublié le monde extérieur. Je ne pourrais te dire combien de temps on est restés sur cette plage, à côté du ponton qui ne menait plus nulle part. Quand on s'est finalement souvenus que vous avions des engagements, je lui ait proposé de la présenter à mes parents pour qu'on soit, en quelques sortes, quittes. Elle a beaucoup hésité mais finalement, le soir nous sommes arrivés main dans la main chez moi. »

Une fois arrivés sur le perron, Fujimoto déclara d'un ton guilleret: « C'est moi! Je vous amène quelqu'un!

Aucune lumière n'était allumée. La pénombre rendait la maison inquiétante. Ryo fronça les sourcils, même si ses parents étaient sortis, la femme de ménage aurait dû être là vu l'heure…

Il s'arrêta en voyant une silhouette encapuchonnée dans son salon. Gran se cogna contre Ryo:

_ Tout va bien Ryo? Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté? » Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et l'individu enlevât sa capeline de soie rose.

_ Bonsoir ma chérie. Je ne t'attendais plus.

Ryo se tourna vers Gran' d'un air inquiet. Celle-ci n'en croyait pas ses yeux:

_ Maman? Mais qu'Est-ce….

_ La déesse? Demanda incrédule le jeune homme en la contemplant. Gran lui ressemblait affreusement. La véritable déesse avait quelque chose en plus cependant.. Une expression mystérieuse qui changeait tout, rien qu'en la regardant on mesurait le danger que l'on risquait à la contrarier. La déesse fit signe à sa fille de se taire.

_ Alors comme ça tu t'es entichée d'un humain. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Tu comptais te marier avec lui et devenir humaine peut être? » Demanda-t-elle en circulant dans la pièce.

Ryo ouvra la bouche:

« Madame… si…vous me permettez

Un halo de lumière bleu entoura la silhouette de la déesse, elle se tourna vers Ryo et en un éclair se trouva tout près de lui.

_ Non je ne vous permets pas. Comment avez-vous pu penser une seule seconde tomber amoureux d'une déesse? Rien qu'un amour à sens unique vous coûterait une vie de malheurs. » Puis elle s'adressa à sa fille. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, tel un fantôme. « Mais toi, tu viens de le condamner.

Les yeux de Gran s'emplirent de larmes et elle se jeta aux pieds de sa mère.

_ Pitié! Il n'y est pour rien, je ne lui avais rien dit! »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau. C'était les parents de Fujimoto qui rentraient bien tard de leur dîner.

« Ryo tu es là? »


	9. Chapter 9

« Ryo? » Demanda une nouvelle fois madame Fujimoto.

Gran était toujours à terre, implorante et serrant les plis de la robe de la déesse. Elle tourna son visage dévasté par le chagrin vers elle et murmura:

« Pitié maman. Je te suis.. Laisse les.

La déesse sourit et remit sa capuche:

_ Je savais que tu serais sage. Mais le mal est fait, je ne condamnerais que ton poète à mourir. Estime toi heureuse que je ne tue pas toute sa famille.

Gran cria: Non!

La plage semblait bien plus proches de la maison qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était en réalité les vagues qui se rapprochaient de la maison, semblant ramper méchamment vers Fujimoto.

Ryo restait désemparé au milieu du salon. Il remarqua le corps inerte de la femme de ménage dans le couloir. On entendit un cri de stupeur, de la part de Lucie: Mon dieu, Margaret!

Granmamare entraina sa fille plus loin, s'engouffrant dans la mer pour ne plus jamais revoir ce fichu être humain. Ah ça! Les humains savaient être rusés pour séduire une divinité. Mais au final, cela ne faisait que rendre la lignée des dieux moins puissante avec la descendance. Il n'était pas question pour la déesse de laisser son nom s'entacher, comme les dieux de la mythologie grecque qui se trompaient, se trahissaient et avaient des aventures avec n'importe quel humain venu. Gran se débattait dans l'eau, pourquoi Ryo devait il trinquer par sa faute? Pourquoi ne pouvaient ils pas être ensemble? Mais sa mère l'entrainait pas les cheveux dans les profondeurs pour rejoindre le palais. Elle était en pleine réflexion sur la punition à appliquer. Une petite centaine d'années de claustration?

Les vagues se glissèrent sous la porte fenêtre et léchèrent les pieds de Fujimoto.

_ Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ici Ryo? Tonna la voix de Fujimoto père. Il y a eu un cambriolage?

_ Ryo réponds! Chéri appelle un médecin, Margaret ne se réveille pas.

Les appels de sa mère sortirent Ryo de sa torpeur. Il courut dehors, entrant dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

_ Marie! Gran! Qu'importe comment tu t'appelles, reviens..

_ Le niveau de la mer monte, il faut partir d'ici. Lucie va chercher de l'aide, je m'occupe de Ryo.

L'intéressée courut dehors appeler au secours.

Ryo hurlait à la mer sombre qui le happait doucement dans son lit. Comment cela avait il pu arriver? Son seul crime avait été d'aimer quelqu'un et maintenant il allait mourir noyé et son père qui ne partait pas!

_ Mais qu'Est-ce que tu veux à la fin? Demanda Ryo à son père. Vas t en! C'est de ma faute toute ça, la déesse nous en veux!

_ Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes? Répondit Fujimoto en agrippant son fils par les épaules. Il faut s'en aller maintenant! La maison va être engloutie si ça continue!

_ ça va continuer jusqu'à ce que je ne sois pas pris.. Je… »

Une grande vague inonda le fils et le père. Quand Fujimoto rouvrit les yeux, son fils avait disparu.

« Tu es tombée amoureuse de qui?

Gran pleurait à chaudes larmes: Ryo Fujimoto.. Et il est mort par ma faute!

_ De qui? De qui? Reprenaient en chœur les petits poissons de la reine des eaux.

_… » Ikki resta songeuse. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom de la bouche de leur mère. C'était la fameuse firme qui tuait les poissons par centaine et que la déesse voulait engloutir. Si elle l'apprenait ce serait la fin pour cette famille.. D'un autre côté, Ikki n'avait aucune envie d'être bannie ou frappée à nouveau..

« …

_ Quoi Ikki? C'est le fils des bateaux meurtriers? Non tu dois faire erreur!

Le poisson rouge secoua la tête.

_ Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, il ne voulait pas succéder à son père! Laisse moi pleurer, je ne remonterais jamais plus à la surface! » Gran se mit la tête dans les mains et sanglota.« Pourquoi je le dirais à maman?

_ confiance à nouveau..

_ Pas question elle m'a fait assez de mal comme ça. Je ne vais pas aller balancer à maman que Ryo était de la famille des ferrys Fujimoto!

_ Décidemment tu aggraves ta situation de minutes en minutes ma chérie.

Gran sursauta à la vue de sa mère, oui c'était de pire en pire. Ikki plongea sous les draps de sa grande sœur.

_ Cette fois ci c'est la goutte d'eau, si je puis dire. Granmamare esquissa un sourire, tout en parlant elle semblait grandir, grandir… Je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis bien longtemps, engloutir leur ville! Une déesse se doit d'être cruelle si les hommes ne respectent pas la nature!

Gran s'agrippa à sa robe: _ Arrête maintenant! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras!

_ On s'occupera de ton cas plus tard. » Dit la déesse d'un ton froid.

En à peine quelques minutes, Granmamare avait atteint la taille d'un gratte ciel. Elle aperçut un minuscule homme près d'elle qui semblait fouiller la mer comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose.

« Ryo! Ryo! »

Granmamare fronça les sourcils et ordonna à ses vagues de retourner tous les bateaux et de déferler sur la ville.

« Tu es un fantôme qui est revenu après t'être noyé? S'écria Ponyo. Elle est horrible ton histoire.

_ Toutes les belles histoires d'amour sont souvent tragiques. Veux tu que je te passe les détails sinistres?

Ponyo hésita. Elle avait les yeux humides depuis quelques minutes:

_ Je sais pas…

Le sorcier sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille. Un bruit de clé se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

_ On est rentrés!

_ Sosuke! » Le visage de la petite fille s'égaya et elle courut faire un câlin au petit garçon. Comme si elle avait oublié en un instant l'histoire qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Fujimoto soupira et mit une main sur sa machine en pensant « ah les enfants ont cet incroyable pouvoir de changer d'états d'âme du tout au tout. »

_ Mon papa m'a raconté presque tout! » Et là elle résuma quelque peu la rencontre de ses parents à Lisa pour finir sur l'horrible dénouement. Lisa les envoya dormir un peu dans leur chambre.

« Vous voulez un café?

_ Un..? Ah non merci, mais si vous avez de l'eau minérale! Ça me changerait.

_ Euh oui bien sûr… » Lisa apporta son verre d'eau au sorcier.

« C'est peut être indiscret, mais comment vous êtes vous sorti de cette histoire? Je veux dire.. Vous êtes toujours vivant n'Est-ce pas?

_ Oui et non.. »


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Le niveau de la mer montait dangereusement. Obéissant à leur mère, les vagues grignotaient petit à petit la terre ferme. La déesse prenait l'aventure de sa fille pour une trahison. Quelle perfidie d'avoir séduit sa fille! Cet humain de malheur devait donc savoir depuis le début qui elle était… Les Fujimoto avaient ils juré de la provoquer? Granmamare n'avait jamais excellé que dans les châtiments. Elle trônait, majestueuse, du haut de la falaise, pour regarder son œuvre.

La plupart du temps, la vie d'un dieu n'était qu'ennui. Pourquoi devait on être reconnaissant envers les hommes? Pour ces gouttelettes d'énergie ridicules que reçoivent les dieux? Leurs prières n'étaient rien comparées à une vie d'éternité. Sa mère lui avait un jour dit que devenir une déesse était un grand honneur. Si on lui redisait cela aujourd'hui, Granmamare éclaterait de rire. Il n'y avait bien que des personnes âgées pour honorer les dieux de nos jours! Les déchets commençaient à envahir les mers, tuer les poissons… Il était temps de réaffirmer sa puissance dans un déluge, engloutissant tout sur son passage.

Les vagues léchaient le bas de la falaise, pour avertir la déesse de la mort imminente de Ryo. Il avait été entrainé dans la mer et à présent il se débattait en vain. Telle était sa punition pour avoir séduit une déesse. Quant à Gran', elle ne régnerait pas de sitôt. Peut être, si elle restait sagement au palais sans intervenir, on la jugerait moins sévèrement.

« Ryo! Ryo? » Quelle était encore cette plainte qu'on entendait depuis cinq bonnes minutes? Encore ce vieil homme qui fouillait la mer désespérément. Cherchait il à mourir? La déesse ne voulut pas être déconcentrée plus longtemps. Elle se pencha de tout son long, ses longs cheveux cuivrés recouvraient la maison familiale des Fujimoto. Sa bouche à elle toute seule, mesurait bien autant que Fujimoto père. Quand celui-ci se retourna, il resta pétrifié.

« Et bien qu'as-tu à rester là? Ne vois tu pas que ta ville est engloutie?

Demanda la divinité.

Sa voix résonna quelques minutes. Fujimoto se couvrit les oreilles, peu habitué à entendre un son aussi fort.

_ Oh grande déesse, répondit il en se prosternant, je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser un pauvre père qui a perdu son fils. Il vient d'être emporté par l'une de vos vagues et je serais le plus malheureux des hommes si vous ne me rendiez pas mon Ryo… Je vous serais redevable à vie. »

Lucie sortit de la maison en poussant l'étrange rideau de cheveux roux qui recouvrait la porte. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

La déesse sourit:

« C'est bien digne d'un humain. Tes voisins se meurent et tout ce qui t'importe c'est ton fils qui s'est noyé imprudemment.

_ Je vous en supplie Granmamare… Qu'Est-ce qui a déclenché votre colère? Que pouvons nous faire pour réparer? » Dit le vieil homme derrière ses mains jointes. « Mon travail lui-même dépend de votre humeur. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre dirigeant de ferry, pardonnez moi… »

Lucie fit deux pas en avant et cria: « Non chéri! ». Il était bien imprudent de s'adresser à un dieu même s'il vous avait adressé la parole en premier.

De plus il en avait trop dit pour que la déesse ne comprenne pas la situation. Elle avait devant elle le responsable de tous ces meurtres marins. Elle rit de l'ironie de la situation et ouvrit sa bouche, son immense bouche qui avala sans hésitation Fujimoto sous les yeux ébahis de sa femme.

Pendant ce temps là, Ryo se débattait dans l'eau. Il avait beau être un excellent nageur, une force surhumaine l'entrainait vers le fond. Il lui semblait que la vague elle-même l'entrainait dans les profondeurs. La pression de l'eau était si forte qu'il abandonna. Il n'avait plus d'air dans les poumons et commençait à fermer les yeux, las. Il n'était presque plus conscient, pourtant il lui semblait que son corps était transporté. Et un doux parfum l'entourait. Celui de Gran'.

Celle-ci l'avait entrainé sur un rocher et elle avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Il n'avait plus qu'un souffle de vie.

« Pourquoi? » sa voix se brisa. « Je suis désolée Ryo. Si désolée… »

Fujimoto toussa. Il avait de la peine à ouvrir la bouche mais il articula:

« Ne dis pas ça.. J'ai été heureux. Le peu de jours qu'on s'est côtoyés… Le peu…

Gran' éclata en sanglots et prit la tête de Ryo entre ses mains. Elle y colla son front contre le sien, il était glacé. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la mort en face, ce n'était presque qu'une légende parmi les dieux. Tout à coup, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Une sensation oppressante l'envahit. Il se passait quelque chose de grave, une seconde à peine s'était écoulée depuis la mort du père de Ryo. Même si les dieux semblaient aussi libres de leurs actes que possible, il existait quelques règles à ne pas enfreindre. Elles n'étaient pas contraignantes, et la majorité des déesses des eaux arrivaient à la fin de leur règne sans les avoir transgressé. Cependant l'actuelle Granmamare entrait dans la légende des « déesses noires ».

_Vous vous engagez à ne jamais tuer un homme de votre main._

… En goûtant à la chair humaine, la déesse devint un démon.

« Qu'Est-ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit avant d'ouvrir la bouche? Nul ne le sait. La mère de Ponyo m'a souvent dit depuis, que sa mère ne s'était jamais plût en tant que déesse. L'ennui la minait et entretenait sa rancœur envers les êtres humains. Après tout, en tuant tous les humains, il n'y aurait plus de dieux non plus. C'est sans doute ce qu'elle pensait… Mais plus personne ne le sait à présent. On ne se souvient plus d'elle que comme le « typhon de l'été XXX », un des plus meurtrier du siècle. »

Silence. Lisa avait porté sa main gauche devant sa bouche.

Le sorcier soupira:

« Je préfèrerais que vous n'en parliez pas à Ponyo. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle haïsse sa grand-mère…

_ Euh non, non… Très bien.

_ …

_ Et votre mère qu'est elle devenue? » Demanda Lisa. Ce n'était pas, bien sûr, la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle n'osa pas être plus curieuse. Après tout c'était son histoire d'amour avec Gran'… Il n'y avait rien de plus personnel.

« Morte dans la tempête sans doute. Je ne l'ai pas retrouvée. De toute façon, elle aimait tellement mon père qu'elle ne pouvait que mourir avec lui.. »

Il avait un air si froid lorsqu'il disait ça… _Il ne ressemble plus du tout au Ryo de son passé. _Se dit Lisa.

Le signal qu'avait reçu Gran' était celui que toute déesse recevait lorsqu'elle montait sur le trône. Lorsque tout se passait bien, la déesse précédente sentait que son heure était venue, elle prévenait sa fille et alors la nouvelle Granmamare ressentait qu'elle était désormais la reine de l'océan. Cependant ici, Gran' n'était pas prête. Elle était juste l'héritière de la précédente Granmamare. La déesse n'existait plus. Elle se métamorphosait en un monstre horrible et noir sous les yeux de Lucie. Il se tortillait et écrasait des maisons dans une danse endiablée. Gran' le voyait de son rocher. Ses pouvoirs avaient infiniment augmenté en à peine quelques secondes. Elle déposa précautionneusement Ryo sur le sable après lui avoir déposé un baiser scintillant sur le front, puis elle rejoint le monstre qu'était devenu sa mère. C'était à elle de l'achever.

Gran' ne raconta jamais dans les détails ce qu'il s'était passé à Ryo. Tout ce qu'il sait, il l'a vu de lui-même le lendemain matin. Il s'était réveillé sur le sable, trempé et différent. Des débris de maisons étaient échoués sur le rivage, un peu partout, et tout le monde s'étonnait de ce typhon, car il faisait un beau soleil quelques jours auparavant. Une main s'était posée sur son épaule et il avait vu Gran', plus belle que jamais, se tenant derrière lui.

Ryo l'interrogea du regard. Était ce une autre vie que les dieux leur offraient? Ah.. Mais c'était Gran' la déesse…

Celle-ci sourit.

« Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que tu meures. Excuse moi j'ai agis de manière égoïste. C'est la dernière fois que j'agis comme cela…

Fujimoto pris Gran' par la taille:

_ Mais qu'Est-ce que tu racontes? Tu m'as sauvé! Nous pouvons enfin vivre heureux!

_… Tu ne te sens pas différent?

Fujimoto fronça les sourcils: _ Comment cela? »

Oui c'était la pure vérité. Il l'avait ressenti dès son réveil mais l'avait ignoré.

« Tu n'est plus humain Ryo.. Tu es mort hier soir et je t'ai insufflé une partie de mes pouvoirs, ce qui fait de toi un sorcier.

_ Que? » Ryo revint à la réalité. « Où est mon père? Et.. La déesse? Que s'est il passé? » Il avait lâché Gran'.

_ La déesse est devant toi. J'ai reprit le flambeau.. Et pour le reste.. Je suis vraiment désolée..

_ Ne me dis plus que tu es désolée. Désolée de quoi…? »

Et c'est alors que le sorcier se tourna vers la ville. Dos à la mer, il découvrit l'ampleur des dégâts. Il ne restait de la cité qu'une partie de l'église et sa maison, étrangement intacte. Les habitants avaient déjà commencé à déblayer les rues, la vie continue.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

« Elle m'a appris tout ce que je sais de la magie. Nous avons passé deux merveilleuses semaines où nous avons conçu Ponyo. J'ai… J'ai retardé avec un sort sa naissance pour que Gran' ne parte pas. Cela a marché deux ans, mais je crois qu'elle le savait… Une déesse ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment avec un humain (ou anciennement humain si vous préférez), c'était déjà exceptionnel qu'elle soit restée après le déluge. Je pense qu'elle voulait aimer… M'aimer pleinement pendant deux ans pour ne jamais ressentir la rancœur qui avait rongé sa mère. Depuis des décennies Gran' est d'ailleurs la meilleure déesse qu'on n'ait jamais eu…

_ Et maman ne vient pas souvent voir papa! Et même moi je ne sais pas si elle vient une fois par an… Mais on est tous contents quand on la voit! Surtout mes petites sœurs! » S'exclama Ponyo, l'air endormi, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Fujimoto sursauta: « Tu es là depuis quand?

Ponyo s'assit sur les genoux de son père:

_ Assez longtemps.

Lisa croisa les jambes d'un air soucieux:

_ Si je puis me permettre monsieur Fujimoto… Pourquoi nous racontez nous tout ça? Vous voulez décourager Ponyo? Elle est humaine à présent pourtant…

_ Je n'étais peut être pas assez présent pour surveiller Ponyo quand elle est partie jusque dans le sceau de Sosuke mais je veux être là… » Mentit le sorcier. Ce n'était certainement pas en lui disant que son fils n'était pas digne de Ponyo qu'il pourrait revenir.

_ Oui je comprends.. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu..

_ Dring! On sonne! » Sosuke courut à la porte. « Mei? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là?

_ Je voulais jouer.. Avec toi. » Elle afficha un grand sourire. Elle s'était visiblement pomponnée pendant des heures et portait une petite robe avec des motifs de fruits qui lui allait bien. « Et Ponyo. » Dit elle entre ses dents.

« Ouai des jeux! » S'écria Ponyo en arrachant des mains la poupée de Mei. « On peut jouer à ça? »

Mei toisa du regard Ponyo tandis que le sorcier se levait et remettait son attirail de pompe à eau.

« Je reviendrai… Ponyo, réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit et reviens quand tu veux dans l'eau. »

Il se faufila entre la nouvelle venue qui lui souriait et la porte, puis sortit. Une douce brise chaude l'enveloppa et il entendit la voix de Granmamare.

_« Puis je savoir ce que tu fais à notre petite Ponyo? Si elle a fait son choix tu dois le respecter. »_

_ Elle est trop jeune pour faire un choix. Es tu trop occupée pour m'apparaître en personne?

_« Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie tu sais bien que je suis occupée. Sosuke est un garçon adorable, tu devrais lui parler un peu, tu l'aimerais beaucoup.»_

_ Je n'abandonne pas aussi facilement… parole de sorcier.

_« Ta vie de sorcier … ça fait encore une longue histoire à raconter à Ponyo tiens. Elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec cette petite Mei.»_

_ C'est une autre histoire. » Répondit Fujimoto en fermant les yeux sous la douce caresse du vent.


End file.
